Amelia Potter/Traits
Personality When she is first introduced into the series, Amelia has a very complex array of emotions; mostly maintaining her tough girl attitude in front of people and bottling her emotions up inside of her, however this is only a result of the trauma she went through with losing her entire adoptive family to death eaters, as well as not coping so well to the sudden use of magic in her life. Amelia has developed a barrier, so to speak, hiding her true emotions at bay. She carries a considerable amount of guilt for her adoptive parent's and younger brother's death, feeling as though if the death eaters had gotten to her first, then they might have been spared. As Amelia starts adapting to her new life, she begins to open up and her true personality is shown. While she still keeps her tough demeanor, Amelia is shown to be stubborn, determined, sarcastic, strong willed, and compassionate towards others. She has no problem standing up others or for what she thinks is right. Amelia is said to be quite intelligent, having been introduced to the wizarding world later than usual but still managing to catch up with the work (although special assistant was required for her'' 'situation'''). Although displaying a tough demeanor, Amelia is known to be emotionally fragile, and sometimes cannot bare the emotional burden of some events. Much like her mother, Amelia is known for having a sharp tongue when in temper as well as being rather quick-witted with her remarks. Her comments are so quick she often gives off the impression of "not thinking twice before speaking". This, accompanied with her sarcastic and tough attitude, often allowed Amelia to come across as arrogant, however she appears to be fully aware of her arrogance and even takes pride in it. She has often been described as a "mini-James" because of this. When dealing with people she favors, Amelia will often use her dry humour as a means to lighten the/their mood or even as a playful teasing manner, but when dealing with those she doesn't favor, Amelia's use of dry humour can turn insulting. Amelia tends to get annoyed easily when being compared to her birth parents. She often ignores and brushes those comments aside but does have a reaching point and has snapped on a few occasions. Amelia has stated that she didn't want anything to do with them, claiming that she "already had a mom and dad", however it is revealed she is actually fearful of replacing her adoptive parents if she somehow accepted James and Lily as her parents (the same also applied for Harry and her younger adoptive brother). She slowly overcame that fear (heavily affected by the death of Sirius) and by allowing herself to open to Harry, came to a point where she referred to her adoptive parents as "her parents" and James and Lily as "her birth parents". It is unclear what Amelia's personality was like before she was introduced to the world of magic, however it was implied by Sirius (who had kept a close eye on her shortly after being rescue by Harry and Hermione) that she was a lot happier. She was content with her life, and was very happy with the idea of being normal. Having been raised in a muggle environment for 15 years of her life - far much longer than those witches and wizards who are often introduced to the magical world at the age of 11 or younger - it was a great struggle for Amelia to adapt to the sudden use of magic everywhere. Amelia does slowly return to somewhat of her old personality as she comes to terms with her new life though deep down inside she greatly misses how things used to be. Amelia seems to have a similar treatment/view on magic as her Aunt Petunia, as instead of embracing it when she discovered what she was and what she could do, she hated and feared it very much (although it is said that Petunia also envied her sister's abilities). Overall, Amelia missed being normal greatly, and felt like magic had ruined her life. She tried to use her magic as less as possible, thinking that it would eventually go away however when that wasn't the case, Amelia began to study her magic as a means to control it and so she could never use it again, or better yet, find some kind of cure for her situation. Physical Description Amelia is considered to be very pretty. While she does not resemble Harry entirely, she is however, a near-spitting image of her mother, having her facial features and startlingly green, almond-shapes eyes. Many people who knew Lily would always comment to see her through Amelia's familiar green eyes. This often annoyed Amelia, especially during the first year of her 'discovery', as she didn't like being compared to people she (in Amelia's words) "never knew". For Amelia, it felt strange being constantly compared to her biological parents when she spent the last 15 years believing that her adoptive parents ''were ''her real parents. The only exception of Amelia's resemblance to her mother was the black hair that she inherited from her father. She also has a tendency to brush her hands through her hair, ruffling it up. The act is done on a subconscious level, as Amelia barely takes note that she is running her hands through her hair until someone points it out. Amelia's hair is somewhat well kept to a certain degree, as she does fix up her hair prior to going out, when compared to that of her brother, however it's the constant ruffling of her hair that causes it to have a more carefree nature. Her hair is also noted to be thick which can sometimes be a pain to manage but Amelia appears to manage her hair with ease. Her overall appearance is said to be somewhat innocent, despite the constant tough demeanor that Amelia shows in her personality. She has a fair complexion, which appears even more paler due to her jet black hair. She has a heart shaped face, a thin nose and prominent cheekbones. She stands at 5'5, and has a rather small, slim yet toned figure. While she has a slim figure, she isn't considered to be "thin face and have knobbly knees" like her brother, Harry, whom was neglected during his childhood, where as Amelia was treated in a more positive manner in her adoptive home. Her style is natural and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She usually wears her hair loose, sometimes with a headband, though has also been seen wearing her hair in messy buns or a single plait. When working, Amelia generally prefers styling her hair in the latter as she finds it hard to concentrate when her hair is falling around her hair. Category:Trait Pages Category:Caity95